produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Park Woojin
|birthday = November 2, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 174cm |weight = 60kg |website = Naver Profile |final_placement = 6th |original_class = A }}Park Woojin (박우진) is currently an idol under Brand New Music. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #6 in the finale making him a member of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Woojin debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Woojin to return to Brand New Music. Woojin was confirmed as a member of Brand New Music's new boy group "AB6IX" along with fellow Produce 101 trainees, Kim Donghyun, Lim Youngmin, and Lee Daehwi. They are set to debut May 22, 2019. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Never" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Kangaroo" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) AB6IX Albums * B:COMPLETE (2019) * 6IXENSE (2019) Singles * "Breathe" (2019) * "Blind For Love" (2019) Collaboration * "Candle" (with Lee Daehwi) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) AB6IX * Hollywood (2019) * Breathe (2019) * Blind For Love (2019) * MELTING (2019) Collaboration * Candle (with Lee Daehwi) (2019) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Gallery Promotional Woojin Debut.png| Debut Woojin Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Woojin Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Woojin Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Woojin Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Woojin I Promise You.jpg|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Woojin Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Woojin Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Woojin Undivided.jpg|"Kangaroo" Park Woojin Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Park Woojin Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Park Woojin BNM Profile 1.jpg|Brand New Music Profile (1) Park Woojin BNM Profile 2.jpg|Brand New Music Profile (2) Park Woojin The Absolute Beginning Promo 1.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (1) Park Woojin The Absolute Beginning Promo 2.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (2) Park Woojin BECOMPLETE Promo 1.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (1) Park Woojin BECOMPLETE Promo 2.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (2) Park Woojin BECOMPLETE Promo 3.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (3) Park Woojin 6IXENSE Promo 1.png|''6IXENSE'' (1) Park Woojin 6IXENSE Promo 2.jpg|''6IXENSE'' (2) Park Woojin 6IXENSE Promo 3.jpg|''6IXENSE'' (3) Park Woojin 6IXENSE Promo 4.png|''6IXENSE'' (4) Park Woojin 5NALLY Promo 2.jpg|''5NALLY'' (1) Park Woojin 5NALLY Promo 3.jpg|''5NALLY'' (2) Produce101 Woojin Produce 101.png Park Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Park Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Park Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Park Woojin Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 브랜뉴ㅣ박우진ㅣ제 꽃 받아주실거죠? @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ박우진 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ박우진 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ노태현(아더앤에이블) vs 박우진(브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 브랜뉴뮤직 임영민, 이대휘, 박우진, 김동현 ♬HOLLYWOOD @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박우진 - 2PM ♬10점 만점에 10점 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|10 out of 10 Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박우진 - Jason Derulo ♬Get Ugly @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Get Ugly Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박우진 - 국민의 아들 ♬NEVER @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Never Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 박우진 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE PARK WOO JIN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 박우진 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE PARK WOO JIN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 트리플포지션 박우진 직캠 '캥거루' (WANNA ONE Triple Position PARK WOO JIN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN|Kangaroo Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 박우진 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One PARK WOO JIN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 박우진 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One PARK WOO JIN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 박우진 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One PARK WOO JIN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:AB6IX